New Start
by Twi224
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, the Cullens and Jacob move to Rochester, NY. Rochester was Rosalie's home. What will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

New Start

We moved away from Forks yesterday. I'm going to miss Charlie, he was the best dad anyone could ever have. We promised to visit, though. Jake came with us, though. He said he couldn't bear to be away from Nessie.

Now, with the permission of Rosalie, we moved to Rochester, NY, and let me tell you, our house is huge!

It was a mansion with seven floors. Each couple had a floor all to themselves. The Cullen's, not including myself, thought it'd be best with Jake on the top so they don't smell him as much, so he had the seventh room all to himself. It had three rooms, if you count the bathroom and closet as a whole room. He had a bedroom, of course, and a living room. It had a nice maroon color, and he had things from his pack plastered on the walls. In the middle of the bedroom was a big king sized bed. Of course only Jake and Nessie slept in our house, so we made sure they had the best beds, although Nessie slept on Edward and my floor. He had a medium sized bathroom in the bedroom.

Jasper and Alice had the sixth floor. They had four rooms, the bedroom that had and an attaching bathroom which was so huge it counted like a room to me. There was also a walk-in-closet in their bedroom that was too big to not count as a room. Then the last room was a living room. The walls were painted a beige color, and they had a huge couch in the middle of their living room. The bedroom had a queen-sized bed in the right corner. The huge walking closet in the bedroom was no doubt for Alice, and the bathroom had her beauty products.

Edward, Nessie, and I occupied the fifth floor. It was painted a violet color. We had four and one half rooms, two bedrooms, two closets, one living room, and one bathroom (half of a room). Nessie had a bedroom all to herself while Edward and I shared the other of course. The bathroom was attached to her bedroom because we didn't necessarily need it, and both bedrooms had a closet. A queen-sized bed occupied the middle of our bedroom, while Nessie had a twin. There was no way I was getting her anything bigger or she'd be engulfed by it. A bookshelf was stacked with my books and Edward's music in our bedroom. Nessie had her books, music, and toys all neatly placed in her room. Then there was Edward's piano room with a huge white piano occupying it.

Rosalie and Emmett had the forth floor. It was an amber-hazel color. They had five and one half rooms! There were weight, sport, and game rooms and bedroom, walking closet and a bathroom that counted as half a room.

Carlisle and Esme had the third floor. It was a pale yellow color. They had two rooms not including the bathroom and closet. There was Carlisle's study, which had several bookcases full of textbooks and other things. It also had a neat desk. Then came their bedroom with a king-sized bed right smack-dab in the middle of the bedroom. The bathroom and closet were fairly small compared to Jasper and Alice's.

The second floor was the guestrooms. There were four bedrooms with attaching closets. They had huge flat-screened TVs in each room. There was only one bathroom, though.

The first floor had the living room, kitchen and staircase. We thought about getting an elevator for Jake but he said he could use the exercise. We also had a huge garage with all our cars inside.

Tomorrow is our first day at school, so all of us, excluding Jake, went into the forest to hunt. We wouldn't want to move away so soon.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Stephanie Myers owns Twilight and Alisita Burns owns part of the plot. Please review guys. It will certainly make my like easier knowing that my stories are wanted! Okay, I'm being a drama queen but everyone loves reviews, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Today's the first day of school. It's my first time going to high school as a vampire. Nessie's going to stay home with Esme, since she hasn't reach 7 yet, and is still growing. Jake's staying with her. We decided if anyone asked we'd tell them that Jake is 19 and already graduated.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were pretending to be sophomores, age 15, and Alice, Edward and I were pretending to be freshmen, about 14. I wonder how I'm going to pull off being 14 when my physical age is 18.

We got out of our cars and walked toward the front office. Inside, there was a lady behind the desk most likely in her 40s. She wore a nametag with a "Mrs. Hale" on it.

"You must be the new students here?" asked Mrs. Hale. I heard her heartbeat increase in beats as we approached her.

"Yes, ma'am, we are. I'm Isabella Swan, and over here are my brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie Swan. The others are my adopted siblings, Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen," I replied, repeating the story we've told other people countless times since we had arrived here in Rochester. We decided not to use Hale anymore, since someone in this town might recognize Rosalie Hale.

"OK, here are your schedules," replied Mrs. Hale. She tried not to look flustered. My schedule matched Edward and Alice's, and I think Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's all matched, too. Mrs. Hale gave Edward a look-over. I wanted to hit this woman! I lifted my shield and told Edward to hold my hand. I automatically felt his hand one second later.

"Excuse me," Rosalie asked Mrs. Hale. "Are you related to the Hales?"

"Why do you ask? What do you know about the Hales?" asked Mrs. Hale. She eyed us suspiciously, while trying not to look like she was.

"I've heard of them," replied Rosalie.

"Well, yes, I am. I am married to Joseph Hale, grandson of Matthew Hale, who is the son of Andrew Hale, who is the brother of Rosalie Hale," replied Mrs. Hale. "Have you heard of Rosalie Hale? Her story has become a legend."

I noticed Rosalie was trying not to smile. "No, Mrs. Hale," she lied.

"Well, then I'll tell you. Some people don't even believe that Rosalie Hale existed, but I believe she did, since I am married to Joseph, who is the great nephew of Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in 1915 in this very town to Peter and Lillian Hale. It is rumored that she is the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth. When she turned 16, she was so beautiful that every man would stop and stare. Many suitors came to woo her, but either her strict parents or she turned them down. Then one day in the summer of 1933, when she was 18, she met Royce King III. Royce became infatuated with her, and after a few weeks, proposed to her. Rosalie agreed, and every girl became jealous of her. One wintry day in the same year, she disappeared without a trace. Royce King III soon turned dead a few days later. We don't know what happened to Rosalie Hale," Mrs. Hale whispered ominously. "Some say she died. Some say she ran away. Some say she was raped and killed by Royce and his friends and her ghost murdered them all. Some think she's still wandering the streets at night, waiting for a beautiful girl to come so she can kill her out of jealousy. I would be cautious when walking the streets alone at night, girls." She ogled Edward, and I gave her the death stare. "Now, off to class, I've scared you enough. Get these slips of paper signed by all your teachers and bring them back by the end of the day," Mrs. Hale said, handing us slips of paper. Then, she shooed us off the class. I couldn't help but wonder what Rose thought of the story.

Edward

This is my favorite time I've been to high school. My Bella was with me and I couldn't be any happier.

We entered the front office. The lady behind the desk was at least in her 40s. She had a nametag that said "Mrs. Hale". That's curious.

"You must be the new students here?" asked Mrs. Hale.

_Oh my, oh my!_ Mrs. Hale's internal voice screamed. I heard her heartbeat increase in beats as we approached her.

"Yes, ma'am, we are. I'm Isabella Swan, and over are my brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie Swan. The others are my adopted siblings, Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen," my Bella replied. I loved the sound of her voice.

"OK, here are your schedules," replied Mrs. Hale.

_No, too young! _Mrs. Hale chanted to herself. She tried not to look flustered. I guess I could never escape the thoughts of women.

_Edward. You better hold my hand; I might hit this woman. _Bella had opened her shield. She was the one woman I ever wanted to here. I could care less about everyone else's thoughts. I lightly grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me," Rosalie asked Mrs. Hale. "Are you related to the Hales?"

_I hope no one recognizes me. They shouldn't. We came to this town many years later. I wonder if she's related to my human family?_ Rosalie's thoughts were slightly panicked.

_That would be cool if she was! I might have a great nephew or niece or something like that._ Emmett's thoughts were almost child-like.

_I wonder why Mrs. Hale is feeling scared._ Jasper's analytical thoughts wafted through my mind.

_诶__, __比__, __西__, __迪__, __伊__, __艾弗__, __吉__, __艾尺__, __艾__, __杰__, __开__, __艾勒__, __艾马__, __艾娜__, __哦__, __屁__, __吉吾__, __艾儿__, __艾丝 ___Alice was thinking about the Chinese alphabet? What is she hiding?

"Why do you ask? What do you know about the Hales?" asked Mrs. Hale.

_How does she even know the name Hale? No, Susan, don't. Try not to think. Try not to think about them. So, gorgeous! No! Maintain a blank face. _She chanted to herself. She eyed us suspiciously, all while trying ogle us. I tried not to laugh.

"I've heard of them," replied Rose. Of course I've heard of them. I was a Hale. Edward, are you listening? I curtly nodded my head.

" Well, yes, I am. I am married to Joseph Hale, grandson of Matthew Hale, who is the son of Andrew Hale, who is the brother of Rosalie Hale," replied Mrs. Hale. "Have you heard of Rosalie Hale? Her story has become a legend."

_I wonder if she...oh well. I'll tell them anyway._ Mrs. Hale reasoned.

Rosalie was either trying not to smile or scowl. I couldn't determine which one she was fighting.

_Of course, my brother Andrew would have a happy life and not me. But did she say my story is a legend? That might make up for not having a happy life. Although Emmett has certainly made my life happier. Wow! I have to know what my legend is._ "No, Mrs. Hale," she lied.

"Well, then I'll tell you. Some people don't even believe that Rosalie Hale existed, but I believe she did, since I am married to Joseph, who is the great nephew of Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in 1915 in this very town to Peter and Lillian Hale. It is rumored that she is the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth. When she turned 16, she was so beautiful that every man would stop and stare. Many suitors came to woo her, but either her strict parents or she turned them down. Then one day in the summer of 1933, when she was 18, she met Royce King III. Royce became infatuated with her, and after a few weeks, proposed to her. Rosalie agreed, and every girl became jealous of her. One wintry day in the same year, she disappeared without a trace. Royce King III soon turned dead a few days later. We don't know what happened to Rosalie Hale," Mrs. Hale whispered ominously. "Some say she died. Some say she ran away. Some say she was raped and killed by Royce and his friends and her ghost murdered them all. Some think she's still wandering the streets at night, waiting for a beautiful girl to come so she can kill her out of jealousy. I would be cautious when walking the streets alone at night, girls." She eyed me.

_My, my._ _You are beautiful and fine._ I saw Bella give her a death stare, and she quickly averted her eyes.

I heard Rose thinking_, Hmm...no one thought of vampire. Well, some of the people are dead right. Except I wasn't a ghost, but yeah, I came back and killed every single one of those-_ I decided I wanted to stay out of her mind for a few minutes.

" Now, off to class, I've scared you enough. Get these slips of paper signed by all your teachers and bring them back by the end of the day," Mrs. Hale said while handing us slips of paper.

_If I shoo them off, then I won't have to look in those beautiful amber eyes. No, no. Too young._ Then, she practically kicked us out to our classes. This was going to be a long day.

Author's Note: Please review. Stephanie Myers owns Twilight and its characters and Alisita Burns has partial credit for the plot. Thanks for reading.

Colleen : )


End file.
